Memory Alpha talk:What Memory Alpha is not
A section of the "non-canon productions" page should be added for "Star Trek: The Continuing Mission". Star Trek: The Continuing Mission is a new, audio only independent production based from (www.continuingmission.com) - It is set to premier this Christmas Day with the pilot called "Ghost Ship" --SebastianProoth 16:08, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Is it licensed by Paramount? --OuroborosCobra talk 16:19, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::No. If anywhere, it should have a one sentence blurb on the Fan page with audio crap. It would be suited to addition on ST:EU however. And anyhow, have you not figured out how to add it yourself? It isn't really that tough. -- Sulfur 16:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) That is an entirely unprofessional attitude "Sulfur." We are a professional production and I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to add information about my own show. Until you have listened to the production, you have no room to say that it or any other production is crap. To answer your question Cobra, no it is not Paramount Licensed. But we do have plans to seek the license. We have guest stars from the show in the first episode and have had interest from major press etc including CNN etc. We have also been covered by TrekWeb and TrekMovie in the past. Please check out our website at www.continuingmission.com for more information. ::Well, that attitude comes partly from your prior actions here on MA/en. And 99% of the fan-wanking fiction is crap, and honestly has no place here on MA. ST:EU? Yes. Anyhow, all of the other fan "productions" were usually added by the creators of the work. It's a wiki. As long as it doesn't sound like advertising and reads in a somewhat unbiased way, then it's likely OK. Oh, and bragging that you got on CNN? Thrilling. Really it is. Must've been a slow news day for them. :) -- Sulfur 16:28, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :SebastianProoth, you have to understand that "seeking a license" isn't enough. In order to qualify for having your own article as a non-canon production, you must HAVE the license. Otherwise you get an entry on the fan productions, as until you have the license, that is all you are. A very good one, perhaps, but there are other quite good fan productions out there. You can have all the CNN interviews you want, and while it is really cool, it doesn't change your status. Neither does having guest stars from the show. Of God's and Men (I think I have that name right) has countless Trek performers, and is directed by Tim Russ IIRC. It is still considered a fan production. Until you get the Paramount license, you aren't getting your own article on MA. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for your reply. I didn't ask for its own article. I asked for it to be put on the fan productions page but felt it was inappropriate for me to write the details myself as that is not consistent with the Wiki ethos. Also, We are a production (I tend not to use the term, "Fan production" as to not conjure up images of poor production), certain productions excluded from that generalisation. I was only asking that someone add our show to the existent list of fan productions here on Memory-Alpha. If you look above I said " add a section of the non-canon productions page" as in the sections for Of Gods and Men, New Voyages, etc.--SebastianProoth 16:42, 7 November 2007 (UTC) It seems a section of the page in question has been created. I will add some basic background information to the description. Thank you.--SebastianProoth 16:45, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::It ain't the "non-canon" page that New Voyages, etc are on. It's the "Fan films" page. So, I'm not entirely certain why you're attempting to cut OC down there on that one. You never brought up NV or OGaM until the end. Fan films. Non-canon items are licensed. Fan films... not. Oh, and keep it to no more than a couple of sentences. Like the other items. If you want to go into more detail, put it on ST:EU. -- Sulfur 16:48, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::I wasn't trying to be unpleasant to "OuroborosCobra" he has been nothing but helpful over the last half an hour with this. Just because I got the terminology wrong "non-canon" VS "fan production" (which in the media sense mean the same thing) in my inquiry doesn't give you license to be rude. There is a difference between being rude and precise and you are continually crossing that line in this previous inquiry. Thank you again OuroborosCobra for you help. --SebastianProoth 17:02, 7 November 2007 (UTC)